How Far Will You Go?
by starfire123
Summary: Ian Doyle wants his son, and Prentiss knows where he is. He knows Prentiss won't just give him his son back, so he wants to have a little "trade." How far will Emily Prentiss go to save someone she loves? Summary sucks. I apologize!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm new to fanfiction, and this is my first story. Here is some background information:**

**First of all, this is set in season six, about a month after "Lauren." Emily Prentiss did have her confrontation with Ian Doyle, but she did not die. JJ never left, and Reid has long hair (I don't know why but I liked it better long).**

**Enjoy the story!**

Dr. Spencer Reid was making his way up to his apartment after seeing _Solaris _with Prentiss. He was really happy because she loved the tight black shirt and skinny jeans that he wore. He really liked Emily, more than just a friend. He didn't think that she liked him back until she called him and asked him to see the movie with her. She had even kissed him on the cheek and said that she hoped they could go out again.

Reid smiled as he thought about their night and continued up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and walked inside. After shutting the door, he sighed happily. This had been one of the best nights of his life, at least until now.

Reid immediately noticed that the lamp in his living room was slightly out of place. He turned to grab his gun, which he had just placed on his kitchen counter, but it wasn't there. Before he even had time to react, someone grabbed him from behind and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Nice to formally meet you, Dr. Reid!" a voice said mockingly.

Reid immediately recognized the voice as Ian Doyle's. He began struggling frantically, but Doyle was a lot stronger than he was.

"It's no use fighting me," Doyle chuckled, "You will be coming with me one way or another."

Reid knew he couldn't let Doyle take him. Doyle would use him as leverage to get revenge on Emily. He doubled his fighting effort and was able to get an arm free. He elbowed Doyle in the face, breaking his nose. This led Doyle to releasing him, but only for a second. Doyle grabbed Reid by his throat and slammed him into the wall. Reid sunk to the floor, dazed. Next thing he knew, Doyle was holding a strong-scented rag over his mouth. He tried prying Doyle's arm away, but he was already too weak.

"I didn't want to knock you out, but you've left me no choice," Doyle explained, "The fun begins when you wake up."

That's the last thing Reid heard before he lost consciousness.

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome! Other chapters will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you those who reviewed! It means a lot! Here's the next chapter.**

****Emily Prentiss walked into the BAU in a very good mood. She was so happy that her date with Reid had gone so well. She didn't want the rest of the team to know that they were dating, though. That was something she wanted to keep secret; something that would be for her and Reid only. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was almost late. She rushed to here desk and sat her stuff down.

"Hey Prentiss, have you seen Reid today?" Morgan asked.

She looked over to Reid's desk, half-expecting to see him there with a mug of coffee with _way_ more sugar than necessary, but he wasn't there. She had a feeling something was wrong; Reid was never late.

"No I haven't," she responded, "I'll call him."

"Good luck reaching him," piped up JJ as she walked through the bullpen, "I can't get a hold of him and neither can Rossi."

By this time the entire team except for Hotch and Garcia were in the bullpen, worrying about their youngest teammate. All of a sudden, Hotch ran into the bullpen.

"Ian Doyle has been spotted," he announced.

"What?" Morgan responded, "We've been on the lookout for him the past month and haven't seen him anywhere!"

"Garcia caught him on some security footage outside Sunset Village Apartment Complex about midnight last night," Hotch explained.

"Wait...doesn't Reid leave in Sunset Village Apartment Complex?" Rossi asked.

Everyone stared at each other, eyes wide. Emily whipped out her phone and dialed Reid's number. She put the phone on speaker in case someone answered. After three rings, someone picked up:

"Hello, Lauren."

Reid woke up with a pounding headache. He tried to move, but discovered that his hands were cuffed behind his back. He also noticed that he was breathing through his nose due to a strip of duct tape covering his mouth. He looked around his surroundings and assumed that he was in an abandoned warehouse. He managed to sit himself up against a wall, just before Doyle came into his view.

"Look whose finally awake!" he taunted, "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your handcuffs."

Reid glared at him as he continued:

"Your team has been trying to get a hold of you. Luckily, I had one of my men hack into the cell towers so Penolope Garcia won't be able to trace the call when I finally answer."

Just then, the phone began to ring. Doyle smiled as he read the caller ID, so Reid could guess who was trying to call him.

"Since you are a big part of my plan, I'm going to let you listen to our conversation," Doyle said as he put the phone on speaker. "Hello, Lauren," he answers.

"No!" Reid heard Prentiss gasp on the other end.

"I see that you've figured out I have your precious Dr. Reid," he responded.

"You son of a..." Morgan started but was interrupted by Doyle.

"Careful what you say, Agent Morgan. Do remember I have your teammate. You can get him back, only if Emily and I settle for a little trade. Give me back my son, and I will return Dr. Reid to you. Do we have a deal, Emily?"

Reid hoped that Emily wouldn't take the deal. It meant so much to her that Declan had a better future than his father. Reid was relieved to hear the lack of a response from the other end.

"Seeing that Emily hasn't spoken up, I would assume she doesn't want to trade yet. You will hear from me again in a few hours; however, your teammate will be tortured for your lack of a decision. I look forward to reaching an agreement with you, Lauren."

And with that, Doyle snapped the phone shut and looked at Reid.

"Are you ready for the fun to begin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

**P.S. I don't know if Reid's apartment complex is called Sunset Village. I just made it up. Teehe!**

****

Doyle ripped the tape off Reid's mouth. He took out a knife and began to trace around Reid's face with it.

"Why don't we make a little video for Emily?" Doyle said with a smirk.

Reid glared at Doyle and retorted, "Emily will never give Declan to you, no matter how much torture you put me through."

"Oh I think she will," Doyle laughed, "She won't be able to bear seeing the one she loves in pain."

Doyle left Reid's sight, so Reid began struggling at the cuffs that bound him, but they wouldn't budge. Doyle returned with one of his men, who then proceeded to set up a stand with a video camera. As he left, Doyle turned the camera on. Reid tried to scoot as far away from Doyle as he could get while Doyle approached him. When he finally got to Reid, he kneeled and turned to look at the camera.

"Remember, Lauren, you are to blame for this," Doyle began, "It's such a shame I have to have to hurt someone so innocent."

Doyle reached out to stroke Reid's face as he said this, but Reid jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" he growled.

Doyle just smirked and leaned in next to Reid's ear and whispered, "Make sure you scream loud for her."

He yanked Reid from the wall and threw him on the ground. He straddled Reid's hips and took out his knife.

"Get off me!" Reid yelled.

Doyle took the knife and made a long cut on Reid's left cheek. Reid winced in pain. Doyle then lifted his shirt to reveal his stomach. He started carving into Reid's stomach. Reid had to clench his teeth together to keep from crying out. When Doyle finished, Reid had a four leaf clover carved in his stomach. He felt weak; it had taken everything he had not to cry out in pain. He knew Emily would be tortured by the sound of his screams. Doyle sat Reid up so that his scar was visible to the camera.

"This was your fault," Doyle reminded with a smile.

"No it wasn't!" Reid protested, "None of this is your fault, Emily!"

Doyle struck Reid across the face and Reid's head whipped to the side. Reid turned his head back slowly and looked at Doyle with a smile.

"She won't do what you want, Ian," he said.

Doyle ignored him and looked back at the camera to say, "I will call you at one to see if you want to take me up on my offer. If you don't, little Spencer won't be so lucky with his torture."

And with that, Doyle turned off the camera.

Everyone was silent after the phone call ended. Even though it was hard, Prentiss was able to keep her usual composure. She couldn't believe that her past had come and taken the one she truly loved from her. Penelope was feeling horrible because she couldn't trace the phone call. Hotch finally broke the silence.

"We need to profile Doyle's actions so we can figure out a pattern. Maybe we can push him into making a mistake."

"First of all, why did he choose Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Reid is the youngest of us. Perhaps Doyle saw him as the most vulnerable," Morgan suggested.

"Reid is a lot stronger than anyone gives him credit for, but he does look the weakest," JJ put in.

The team kept discussing ideas about why Doyle took Reid, except for Emily, who remained silent and was lost in thought. After a while, she finally spoke up.

"I know Doyle better than anyone, and it's not any of those theories."

"Then why did he take Reid?" Morgan asked impatiently.

"Doyle kidnapped him because he knows that I'm in love with Reid."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am also sorry because I don't own the ever so sexy Dr. Reid or any of the other wonderful characters on Criminal Minds.**

"You love Reid?" JJ asked softly.

Prentiss nodded.

"Does he love you back?"

Again Prentiss nodded. Everyone in the room, even Hotch, had a small smile on their face, at least until an agent came in carrying a small package.

"Agent Prentiss, this is for you," the young agent announced.

Prentiss opened the package and took out a small chip and a note.

_Enjoy the show_

Garcia plugged the chip into her laptop. She then hooked the laptop to the screen in the conference room so everyone could get a better view of the video. Garcia clicked play. The team saw Reid sitting against a wall and Doyle approaching him.

"Remember, Lauren, you are to blame for this. It's such a shame that I have to hurt someone so innocent."

These words began echoing at the back of Prentiss's mind. The team watched in horror as Doyle straddled Reid and carved into his stomach. Morgan felt so proud of his little brother for not giving Doyle the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain. After Doyle was finished, he sat Reid up against the wall so the team could see the scar on his face and the four leaf clover carved in his stomach.

"This was your fault," Doyle reminded Emily.

"No it wasn't! None of this is your fault, Emily!"

Prentiss loved hearing Reid's voice, but she winced when Doyle struck him across the face. She was a bit confused when Reid smiled at Doyle.

"She won't do what you want, Ian,"

Doyle ignored him and turned to the camera.

"I will call you at one to see if you want to take me up on my offer. If you don't, little Spencer won't be so lucky with his torture."

Then the screen went black.

It had been a while since Doyle had gotten the confirmation that the video had been delivered. He now came and sat across from Reid.

"it's almost time to call Emily," he announced, "Do you really think that she will let you be tortured more just to keep Declan from me?"

"I know she will. She will do everything in her power to make sure he doesn't end up like you!" Reid retorted.

"I don't think so. She won't be able to stand watching what I'm going to do to you," Doyle said with a smile of pure evil.

He took out a phone and dialed Emily's number. Then he set the phone on speaker. After the first ring, Emily answered.

"Hello?"

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" Doyle asked, "Dr. Reid won't be able to bear my future torture sessions."

"Don't do it, Emily! I can take whatever he does to me. Keep Declan safe!" Reid ordered.

"Aw, how touching! He's willing to be tortured just so you can keep Declan away from me," Doyle taunted while throwing an annoyed glance at Reid.

"Reid!" Prentiss gasped, "I am so sorry for what he's done to you!"

"Stay strong, Reid. We will find you," Hotch promised.

"I'm reaching the conclusion that you don't want to make a deal. We'll see about that in a couple hours."

And with that, Doyle hung up the phone. He grabbed the camera and turned to Reid.

"Are you ready for take two?" he asked.

Reid just glared at Doyle defiantly. Doyle shouted something in a language that Reid couldn't understand. Three of Doyle's men came into view. Two of them grabbed Reid and began dragging him outside of the warehouse to an abandoned pool that Doyle had filled with water. Reid looked at the pool and immediately knew what was going to happen to him.

The third man turned on the camera as the two men holding Reid threw him into the water. They jumped in after him and held him under water. Doyle stood at the edge of the pool watching the entire thing. After Reid felt like he was going to drown, he was pulled up for air. This was repeated again and again. After the fourth time, Reid knew what he had to do. It was the only way for Emily to keep Declan safe. _I'm so sorry Emily,_ he thought as he let the water in. Then everything went black.

Doyle knew something was wrong when his prisoner had stopped struggling.

"Get him out!" he ordered his men.

Doyle helped pull Reid out of the water and uncuffed his hands. He then laid him flat on the ground felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. He began chest compressions. After the fifth try, Reid began coughing up water. Doyle supported Reid so he wouldn't choke. When Reid finally stopped coughing, Doyle moved so that he towered over him. He groaned in frustration because he thought that Emily wouldn't have to see him in pain anymore. She could keep Declan safe without worrying about him, but that wasn't going to happen. Reid stared up at Doyle who was smirking down at him.

"You thought you could escape me so easily?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo! Next chapter! I still sadly do not own these wonderful characters. Read and review please!**

Reid didn't realize that Doyle was still making the video until he turned to the man holding the camera. Doyle's men yanked him to his feet and held on to his arms.

"You will be hearing from me soon, Lauren," he said smirking at the camera. Then, after the camera was off, they walked, or in Reid's case forced, back toward the warehouse. Once inside, he turned to Reid. "That little stunt of yours will sure give your team a scare. Luckily, Emily is weak. This will probably get her to give Declan to me."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Reid had broken free from Doyle's men. He pinned Doyle against the wall, crushing Doyle's throat with his forearm.

"She is not weak!" Reid growled with more anger than he had ever felt in his life. "She is stronger than you will ever be!"

Doyle's men had to pull Reid off of him and pin his arms behind his back to keep him from attacking Doyle again. Doyle struggled to regain his breath after Reid practically choked him. He just glared at Reid, and Reid glared back.

"Tie him up!" Doyle ordered, motioning to a pole in the center of the warehouse.

Doyle's men dragged him over to the pole and bound his wrists tightly behind it. Then they bound his ankles together and left the area. Doyle stood in front of Reid, still glaring at him, rubbing his neck.

"You shouldn't have done that, Dr. Reid," Doyle said menacingly,

He walked behind Reid, who tensed because he had no idea what Doyle could be doing. He found out soon enough when he felt rope wrapping around his throat and being yanked tight.

"You're the profiler, so you should know that I always get what I want," he hissed into Reid's ear.

Just as Reid thought he was about to pass out, the rope was removed from his neck. Reid made retching sounds as he recovered from nearly being strangled. Doyle chuckled as he disappeared yet again. Reid heard his footsteps return a few moments later. Doyle pulled out a rag and forced it into Reid's mouth.

As he was tying Reid's gag, he told him, "You'll need this. I can't have you losing your voice yet. You still need to scream for Emily."

Reid was confused until Doyle made a deep cut into Reid's arm.

The team was in the middle of watching the second video. JJ and Garcia were close to tears as they saw Reid thrown into the water. Emily's blood ran cold as she saw Doyle panic. She knew something was terribly wrong.

"Get him out!" they heard Doyle shout.

She finally lost it when she saw Reid's lifeless body lying on the ground. She ran to the trash can and started vomiting. Her past, something she had wished would never have happened, took the life of the first man she truly loved. JJ, tears streaming down her face, held back Prentiss's hair for her.

"Wait!" Hotch yelled, "Look!"

They continued to watch as Doyle tried to revive Reid. Relief flooded through everyone when they saw their youngest teammate cough up water. They heard Reid groan as he realized where he was.

"You thought you could escape me so easily?" Doyle asked him.

Emily tuned out of the rest of the video as she processed what happened. Reid had died, just so she could keep Declan safe. She felt in debt to him; he was willing to give up his own life so she could fulfill a promise she had made to herself. That was all the motivation she needed to come up with her plan. All her plan needed was time, something which Reid did not have.

Doyle was right. Without the gag in his mouth, Reid would have been continually screaming. All of the cuts Doyle had made on his arm were deeper than cuts on his stomach. After the eighth cut, Doyle finally stopped.

"Wasn't that fun, Dr. Reid?" he taunted.

He took Reid's gag off and rolled a big machine over to where Reid as sitting.

As Doyle turned on the machine, Reid asked, "Aren't you going to call Emily?"

"I was going to," Doyle began, "However, I thought we might do a live video chat with your team. I wanted to make separate videos and phone calls because it would torture Emily not being able to see or hear from you for the duration of time in between each. This time though, I want to see her reaction during your next torture session, just for the fact that you'll be screaming for her to come and save you."

"Ian, I've proved to you that I am a lot stronger than you give me credit for. You already know that I am willing to die instead of having her give in to you. There is nothing that you can do to have me beg her to save me." Reid retorted with a smirk.

Doyle whipped around and struck Reid across the face.

"We will just see about that!" he said while smiling. He pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Reid.

A vial of Dilaudid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please enjoy this chapter! As usual, I don't own the ever so sexy Dr. Reid or any of the other characters on the magnificent show known as Criminal Minds.**

Reid remained calm on the outside when he saw the vial of Dilaudid, but on the inside he was terrified. He had worked so hard to get his life back on track, and Doyle could potentially ruin it. He didn't want to give Doyle the satisfaction of knowing he was scared. However, Reid was wondering how on earth Doyle knew about his previous addiction.

"I know all about Tobias Hankel and your…trouble after your kidnapping," Doyle said with a smirk, "I've done my research on you."

Doyle prepared his laptop and his webcam.

"Ready to see your precious Emily?" he sneered as he turned on the camera.

Emily was thinking through her plan. She had yet to tell the team until she had every single detail worked out. She couldn't take any chances, not with Reid. She then made a couple of phone calls, her plan was in motion. All she needed to do was tell the team. She was watching the clock. It had been a couple of hours since the video, and there was no phone call. This had her worrying.

"Prentiss, get in here!" Hotch ordered.

She ran into the conference room and was shocked to see Doyle on the screen. Right behind Doyle, the team could see Reid. They saw that he wasn't in good condition. He was breathing heavy and seemed unfocused.

"Hello Lauren, rest of the BAU," he began, "I'm sure you've noticed that I didn't call. I decided that I wanted to give you a little more motivation to give Declan over to me. I know how much it would break your heart to hear him begging you to save him, Emily. Dr. Reid won't do so on his own, so I will force him to."

Doyle walked over to the machine that he had rolled over to Reid. He picked up a piece of the equipment so the entire team could see what it was. A brander, the exact same one that Doyle had used to burn the four-leaf clover into Prentiss's chest. Doyle untied one of Reid's arms and held it straight out. Doyle began to burn a message into Reid's arm. Reid couldn't help it. He screamed in agony. After every scream he let out, Prentiss felt a stab through her heart.

"This could be over if you beg for her to save you." Doyle told Reid.

"No!" Reid said through clenched teeth.

She couldn't believe that Reid would refuse to do what Doyle asked, even though it was causing him great pain. Doyle continued his message. When he was done, she showed the team what he had written.

_SAVE ME EMILY_

Reid was struggling to keep his eyes open. He had almost passed out from the pain, but he willed himself not to. He could see the team staring in horror at what Doyle had done to him. Doyle retied his arm behind the pole and turned to the camera.

"You've let him go through so much torture just to protect Declan. How far are you willing to let this go, Emily?" Doyle asked.

At this time, Doyle took out a syringe and filled it with Dilaudid. For the first time since his capture, Reid had a look of fear on his face. Doyle brought the syringe closer and closer to Reid.

"Stop!" Prentiss yelled. "I will give you Declan, just don't hurt him anymore!"

Reid was surprised, as was the rest of the team. However, Doyle wasn't.

"I knew you would give in," he bragged, "Meet me at the abandoned airport runway at midnight tonight. Bring anyone besides your team and Declan, and Dr. Reid is dead."

With that, Doyle ended the video chat.

"Are you sure about this, Prentiss?" Morgan asked after the video chat ended.

Prentiss looked everyone in the conference room in the eye with pure determination.

"I have a plan. I am not going to let the only man I have truly loved be killed because of my decisions in my past."

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy y'all! Here's the next chapter!**

It was 11:30 P.M. Doyle's men were rushing about, getting ready for the trade with the BAU. Reid tried to get himself free from the ropes that bound him, but to no avail. Doyle moved so that he was standing in front of the young doctor.

"I told you she would give in to me!" he bragged. He turned to yell at his men. "It's time!"

Doyle's men cut the ropes that bound Reid's ankles and untied him from the pole. They rebound his hands behind his back and led him to a black suburban. Doyle climbed in back with Reid and ordered his men to drive. Time seemed to stop for Reid. The ride couldn't have seemed longer. When they had finally reached their destination, Reid noticed that the BAU's vehicles were already there. All of the vehicles were parked next to a jet which, Reid assumed, Doyle was going to use to make his escape after he had his son.

Both sides got out at the same time. Doyle pulled Reid out, pushing him forward and keeping a gun to his temple. Reid didn't see Declan. He had kind of been hoping that Emily had been bluffing and she never brought Declan, but he would soon find out that he was wrong. Both sides continued to walk forward until there was about twenty feet between them.

"Good to see you again, Lauren," Doyle began, "I trust that you have what I want."

Morgan moved to the side to reveal Declan, who then took Emily's hand. At the sight of Declan, Reid's eyes widened.

"It's amazing how far you will go to save someone you love," Doyle whispered in Reid's ear.

"Emily, are you insane!" Reid yelled.

Doyle covered Reid's mouth with his free hand. Both Emily and Doyle began to move forward. Doyle's biggest mistake was not paying attention to the thuds he heard behind him, which were his men falling down dead. He and Emily had finally reached each other.

"You see, Lauren, I always get what I want," he said with a smirk.

"Not always, Ian," she whispered.

Doyle looked confused until he heard a gunshot. Before he could even react, he fell over dead. The team raced forward to see Reid. Hotch ran up and cut the ropes around Reid's wrists. JJ stepped away to call the paramedics

"Reid, are you all right?" Hotch asked.

"How?" he managed to ask.

That's when he saw someone sliding down the side of the jet. The figure began walking toward them. Reid recognized him as Clyde Easter.

"Thank you, Clyde," Emily said with pure gratitude, "We couldn't have done this without you."

"It was my pleasure, Emily. Anything for you and the man who was willing to die to keep Declan safe." He responded with a smile at Reid. Reid and Clyde shook hands before Clyde had to leave, a big case came up at Interpol and he had to get back as quickly as possible.

Declan gave Reid a gentle hug so he didn't irritate any of Reid's injuries.

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," Declan said, "You kept me safe from a very bad man." Reid was in shock from the gesture he almost forgot to respond.

"You are very welcome, Declan. It's nice to finally meet you. Emily has told me so much about you."

Declan smiled and ran off with the rest of the team. They walked back toward the vehicles because they knew that Emily would want a private moment with Reid before the ambulance got there. Emily grabbed Reid's arms and gently touched the scars on them. She then raised her hand to trace the cut on his face. She looked at him with pure sorrow in her eyes.

"I am so sorry he hurt you," she whispered.

"Don't be. None of this was your fault. You were just doing what you knew was right, and I greatly admire you for that. I would do anything to help you keep your promise of giving Declan a better future. I would go to the ends of the earth for you, Emily Prentiss."

By this time tears were stinging in Emily's eyes. She gently wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately.

**Only one more chapter to go! Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter! Here we go! I still don't own Criminal Minds**

**Two years later**

Emily was nervous. She felt her body go numb as the music began. The looked down at her dress one last time, then began to move forward. When she entered the chapel, her eyes locked on the only man she had truly loved, Spencer Reid. As she walked down the aisle, her mind flashed back to one of the happiest moments of her life.

_Emily had decided to visit Doyle's grave. She didn't even understand her own purpose for visiting the grave. Was it to find peace? Maybe the fact that she still felt responsible for what happened to Reid? The scars still remain visible, even though he tries to cover them up. She was wondering when the restlessness would end. All of a sudden, she heard the crunching of leaves._

_"Did I scare you?"_

_"No, Spencer, you didn't. How did you know where to find me?"_

_"I'm a profiler, remember," he chuckled, "You aren't that hard to figure out."_

_She turned around to see him holding a blanket, a bottle of wine, and two glasses. They sat down and talked for hours, about anything, from books to previous cases. The sun was beginning to set. They got up and took one last look at the grave._

_"We've been through a lot, haven't we Spencer?" Emily reflected._

_"We have had our fair share of terrifying experiences," Reid began, "And I was hoping we could go through one more, one more terrifying and nerve-racking than anything we've experienced since working for the BAU."_

_She looked at him with a confused expression._

_"Garcia in charge of our wedding planning."_

_She tried to compose her shocked expression, but she was pretty sure her ability to hide her emotions was failing her at this moment. He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box and opened it._

_"Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?"_

_Words could not describe the emotions she was feeling. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked him in the eyes._

_"Yes."_

_He pulled her into a hug and they stood there as the sun set beyond the horizon._

Her mind came back to reality when she realized she was almost down the aisle. She looked to one side and saw Garcia and JJ in their beautiful bridesmaid dresses, both having huge smiles on their faces. She glanced to the other side and saw Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan. She was surrounded by her family, about to marry the love of her life. Nothing could make this day more perfect. She stopped walking and faced Spencer. As the Justice of the Peace began to speak, her mind tuned out all of his words. A light from heaven seemed to shine on her soon-to-be-husband.

Before her, stood the man that went through torture at the hands of, who she considered to be, one of the most dangerous criminals of all time. The man who was willing to die, just so she could keep a promise she had made to herself and a boy he didn't even really know. The only man to love her for who she truly was. She didn't even need to hear for her cue from the Justice to know when it was time to say the two most important words of her life. She looked Spencer in the eye, and gathered up all of the emotion and meaning within her.

"I do."

**Well, that's my first fanfic! Please let me know what you thought of it. Sorry the story was so short. Other stories will be longer. If you have any suggestions for Criminal Minds fanfics you would like to see written, message me and I will see what I might be able to come up with! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**With love, **

**Starfire123**


End file.
